1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carpet construction in which a plurality of sheet materials are butt-jointed together by means of slide fasteners to provide a continuous flat upper surface.
2. Prior Art
It has been known in the art to butt-joint a plurality of sheet materials by means of slide fasteners to provide a carpet or similar covering article including a sheet of artificial lawn, each of the slide fasteners comprising a pair of stringer tapes of the same length having rows of interengageable fastener elements on and along their confronting logitudinal edges, and secured respectively to opposed lower marginal portions of each adjacent sheet materials adjacent to their abutting ends or edges. These conventional covering constructions have been found not entirely satisfactory, however, in that extreme care must be exerted to position each pair of stringer tapes exactly in registration with each other so that they can be properly coupled together.